babylooneytunesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Looney Tunes Wiki:Policy
There are rules on the wiki that need to be followed so that others may have a nice editing experience. Ignorance of them is not an excuse for breaking them. If you have been blocked on an affiliated wiki of ours, you will be strictly monitored and face stricter punishment if you break any rules here. Policies *'Communications' **You may not ignore important messages by staff. If you continue to persist with your behavior after being warned, you will be banned. *'Sources/Citations' **You must cite your sources if you insert any information that can be challenged or questioned. An example of this would be inserting a source for when the episode aired on television in the United States or inserting a source confirming that Season 2 of the show was announced. Any interviews mentioned on Baby Looney Tunes Wiki must be sourced. Unsourced information may be removed without notice. *'Broken Links' **Repeatedly adding broken links to pages will result in a ban, unless you plan on making the page. However, the page should've already been made before you added the links. *'Categories' **Gender categories, such as males and females will be deleted from the site and all edits will be reverted. No categories on protagonists and antagonists may be created as well. In addition, the categories major, minor, secondary and one-time characters are not allowed. Irrelevant and unrelated categories are also not allowed. Please ask an administrator before creating categories! *'New Pages' **New pages, with nonsense, unrelated content and spam will be deleted. *'Pornography' **Any inappropriate or sexually suggestive language will be removed from the Wiki and users will be subject to punishment. This goes for images and videos too. Sexualization of minors, real or fake, will result in an indefinite ban without warning. *'Sockpuppeting' **If you currently have a sanction or ban on you, you cannot create another account to dodge your ban. You must appeal your ban first and see if it gets approved. If you continue to create accounts to dodge your ban, you may face indefinite ban on your main account. *'Superfluous Content' **Superfluous content, subject but not limited to blog posts, article comments, message wall content, etc. will be deleted. *'Images' **Only images from the show and its production and staff who worked on the crew are allowed. In addition, the network images of networks that have aired the show at any given time are allowed. These images are copyrighted, but are allowed under the 1976 Copyright Act, which allows uploading small bits of copyrighted material to inform people about a topic, which is what this wiki is about. Any images that are copyrighted/don't belong to you that you upload may not be altered or changed for your own preference! This is a copyright violation because you are altering work that is not yours. You will be banned. *'Unused Images' **If you don't put an image on a page within a twenty-four hour period, it'll be deleted. If you aren't going to put an image on a page, don't upload it. We want our unused images section to remain clean and empty and help adding images that are there right now will be greatly appreciated and rewarded. Do not post images not related to Baby Looney Tunes unless you plan to put them on your userpage. The images on your userpage cannot have content that is not suitable for the Internet. If you no longer wish to have a images not related to Baby Looney Tunes, then tag it for deletion. *'Videos' **You may upload short clips from YouTube or Vimeo (5 minutes max) of the episodes on the wiki and your userpage. Do not upload full episodes (22 minute long episodes) of the show onto the wiki or your userpage, even if the video is on YouTube and isn't yours. This is a copyright violation and Warner Bros. does not take this lightly. Warner Bros. does have legal right to check this wiki for episode copyright violations and will ask that they be removed. You may private message to other users the full episodes if you wish, assuming they are willing to trade contact information. Do not post clips not related to Baby Looney Tunes unless you plan to put them on your userpage. If you do so, do not upload full episodes of other television shows or movies onto your userpage. That is also a copyright violation. Copyright owners of those television shows or movies have the right to check this wiki and ask that they be removed. The videos on your userpage cannot have content that is not suitable for the Internet. If you no longer wish to have a video not related to Baby Looney Tunes, then tag it for deletion. *'Fanfiction content' **Fanfiction images are not allowed on the wiki due to legal disputes with the creator of the content. Fanfiction episodes and characters are also not allowed. We are an encyclopedia, not a fansite. *'Copyright and plagiarism' **Respect work that is copyrighted. This means don't claim any work on Baby Looney Tunes to be yours, don't post full episodes of the show on the wiki, and don't upload fanfiction images. Do not copy and paste work word-for-word from the Internet without crediting, unless it is a plot summary (Plot summaries are acceptable, but it is preferred you write them on your own.). This is plagiarism. Users who break the copyright and plagiarism rules will be subject to punishment. *'Warnings' **Do not remove warnings on your userpage or message walls by admins. This will earn yourself a 2 week ban without message wall access without warning. *'Irrelevant Conversations' **No irrelevant conversations are allowed on article comments. They will be removed and the user will be warned. *'Caps Lock' **The use of all capital letters anywhere is discouraged and will result in several warnings, before weekly bans. *'Harassment' **Discrimination, bullying, fighting, racism, provoking, threats, and/or other forms of harassment are not tolerated on the Wiki in any fashion. *'Personal Information' **Asking for personal information, such as your age, your home address, your password, or your Social Security number is not allowed. If you see someone doing that, please report it to an administrator right way. You may, however, exchange in private. *'Politics' **While political discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the forums. *'Religion' **While religion discussion isn't banned, it is recommended to not be discussed in the forums. *'Spamming' **Spamming by repeating things over and over again or flooding the entire chat will not be tolerated kindly. *'Swearing' **Only select profanity may be used. The words fuck, shit, bitch, or any other slurs are not allowed unless they are starred or quoted from an official piece of Baby Looney Tunes material. Please see this page for a list of words that are and are not allowed.